Hidden Feelings
by FrEaKyMe
Summary: Um... It's S&S! I love those two! There might be an alternate to this, so read!


NOTE: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, just this story

NOTE: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, just this story.NO flame please!Now... READ ALREADY! PLEASE REVIEW!  Feelings 

For Li it was another frustrating day, for Sakura, it was another day of boredom like any other.Today was different then either of them expected.Their class had a special addition today.Her name was Sam, she had turquoise eyes, like Sakura, but her hair was dark brown and wild, and she was very strange...

Sakura's POV

I was in class today as usual and I was sitting in front of Li, again unable to tell him how I feel.I wish I could.He has the most beautiful eyes... the most wonderful hair...he has the best...uh I'm getting side tracked like I always do when he's around.What's so special about him?He is everything I ever wanted in a guy.I don't know why he's the one I'm in love with...am I in LOVE? I just said I was.I'm completely confused, but if I let my guard down, it may affect the way I act around him.Then this new girl walks in, I got a weird feeling from her...

Li's POV

Well... another day to feel weird around Sakura.WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY?I don't know what it is I'm feeling.I need to talk to someone...but who?I can't tell Sakura, but I don't know why I can't tell her.Every time I get near her to tell her I freeze up.I can't tell her how beautiful she is, or how wonderful she acts, or how pretty she looks sometimes.I know I have to focus, but I can't when she's around.WHY? Do I like her?Do I Ll ...LOVE her?I didn't know how I felt at the time, but a new girl walking through the door interrupted my thoughts, something I sensed about her was different, it was weird.

The class ended and Sakura was with Madison in the park, where they both saw Li.Sakura walked up to Li leaving Madison to film the two.

Sakura's POV

Great.Why did I have to come to the park?Why am I walking up to LI?I'm just torturing myself.I know he doesn't feel the same way I do, or he would have talked to me already.Would he talk to me? Of coarse he would, Li is brave, he would have told me that he likes me if he did.Well... I guess I should ask him if he felt anything weird from that new girl in class today.

Li's POV

Oh God!She's coming over to see me.Why?What would she talk to me about?Did she sense a card? No. She wouldn't tell me, she would try to capture it herself.Maybe she feels the same way I do... but even if she does, which is one in a million chance, she sure hides it well.Quit daydreaming Li ...She'll never be your angel...

"Hey Li!""Hi Sakura""I was wondering did you get a weird feeling from that new girl today?""Yeah it was strange." "I'll say... it was a different feeling from sensing a clow card, it was as if I knew her, but she was still a stranger.""What do you think it is?"" I'm not sure, but I wanna find out, hey you wanna come over for a while Li?"Thinking **'Why did I invite him over my house, I'm going to be with Madison checking out my clothes, why would I want him to be there?'**"SURE!"Thinking **'Why did I way YES?What was I thinking?Her brother will KILL ME!And I probably sounded desperate to her, GREAT!Smart one Li...'**Sakura headed toward Madison yelling "Li's coming with us to my house."Li was right behind her.They headed inside, and luckily no one was home." What are we going to do?"" Well Li," Said Madison "We're going to pick out an outfit for Sakura to wear the next time she captures a card."Thinking **' Great Li, How did you get yourself into this?'**They went into Sakura's room.In Sakura's room Li and Madison waited for Sakura to come back from changing.She came back in the smallest costume ever.Its theme was a tiger.She had a headband with tiger ears, a tank top that had tiger stripes and a bikini bottom with the same design.Se also had a tail, and gloves that had holes at the end for her nails to go through making it look like she had claws.Her shoes were orange tennis shoes."Don't you think this is a bit revealing Madison?" 

Sakura's POV

**I'm so embarrassed, how could Madison do this to me, she knows I like Li.I feel fat, and I'm blushing, I hope no one notices.I hope Li thinks I look Ok at least.**

Li's POV

**I can't stand this, Sakura is so beautiful, but I can't tell her that.Why can't I?Because I'm blushing like crazy, and I would just end up saying something that will offend her.I'm going CRAZY just looking at her, and now I'm talking to myself.I hope this doesn't affect my training.I hope they don't ask me for my opinion, I think Sakura's HOT.Maybe I should tell her, I WILL TELL HER! **

"Sakura, that's the style now a days." ****

Madison's POV

**'They just need a little push to get together, Li and Sakura are blushing like hell so part one of operation love is working' **thought Madison"What do you think Li?" Asked Madison."Uh…um… It's fine."

" It's just fine?" asked Madison." Well… uh…"" Maybe I should try another one?" asked Sakura, saving Li from an entire year of embarrassment, and a face that would turn as red as a cherry.Sakura left and Li had a conversation with Madison.

Li's POV

**Madison was looking at me pretty slyly; I didn't know what to think.I know that she knows something, but what is it?There is no way she knows that I like Sakura, that's impossible!If she even had the slightest suspicion...**

"I know Li."

Madison's POV

I know he likes Sakura, his every action shows it.Will he admit it?I hope so.The only thing is, how do I let him know that Sakura feels the same way without betraying my promise to Sakura not to?

" Uh... what are you talking about?"" Li, it's so obvious, I'm surprised that Sakura hasn't found out." " Hasn't found out WHAT?""LI! STOP BEING AN IDOIT! I KNOW YOU LIKE SAKURA!"With that said Li blushed so bright he looked like a red light bulb."How do you know?"" Well let's see... you blush every time her name is mentioned, sudden shyness around her, oh and that every time she's around you, you get completely distracted." "Oh."" Hey you two! I'm back! What do you think?""Wow Sakura!Out of all the outfit's I made, this is the best!"The theme of Sakura's outfit was black night.She had a black hat, a black turtle neck shirt, tight black pants, and a pair of black shoes, and she also had a black cape with sparkles on the inside resembling stars. " It really looks great Sakura." Said Li." I think I should use this one." Said Sakura. "Well I have to get going, Li, can you record the rest for me?"" Why ME?""Because you're the only one here other than Sakura.""What about the stuffed animal?""He can't hold it up, here!" Madison shoves the camera in his hands, then whispers "Tell her" to Li before she goes.Li is sitting there with a blank expression, while Sakura looked confused.Li sat in her room and waited to see Sakura's fifth and last outfit when Kero flies in."What are you doing in Sakura's room? Am I interrupting anything?Hehe!""No. I was just recording her outfits for Madison."Li holds up the camera. "Oh I see!I'm going to go and look around in the park, tell Sakura for me."Kero flies out the window."I'm back Li! Start recording" " Kero was here, but he left to go to the park.""Thanks for telling me Li."They finished recording and Li left to avoid her brother.

THE NEXT DAY *_~

During recess Sam saw Sakura, Madison and Li talking 'most likely about a clow card' she thought.She went up to them."Hi.""Um Hi… What was your name?""It's Sam, short for Sasami, thanks for asking Sakura""How did you know you know my name?""Well everyone knows you.""Oh.""Li, a…Madison, how are you two?""fine" "just great!" Said Madison."Sakura, Catch any clow cards lately?"Sakura was completely shocked, as well as Li."How do you know about the clow cards?" asked Li." Um… I'll tell you guys later,meet me at Sakura's house, but just you two, sorry a… Madison.""um that's ok I guess."" My house is at…" "I know where your house is."Sam leaves." That was definitely weird, did you know her before Sakura?""No Li, It sure feel that way though."After school Sakura and Li head to her house.Then Sam surprises them. " Hey m…Sakura! Hi Li!""You scared us.Well I figured Sakura's family might be home, so I decided to surprise you two."" First things first, How do you know of the Clow cards?"" you're right Li, as usual, first thing first, well fist of all I know that Sakura loves you Li, and you feel the same way about her.""But how did…" "Sakura, I know about Kero too.You two belong together."Sam puts their hands together." I have to go soon, and you wont see me for a lot of years.""ANSWER MY QUESTION!""Well Li, I know that all the Clow cards will end up in one house," "Who's" asked Li."Mine, I know about Clow cards, and I have sword training like you do Li, I was taught by the best." " Who" Inquired Sakura." You two, My parents.And aunt Madison recorded every minute of it."" How…""I came from the future to meet you two when you were younger, I was curious, and I have to return, all I have left to say is congratulations for your marriage, work together and you will capture all of the clow cards, and I love you. Bye Mom. Dad.""Wait…""I can't"With that Sam left in the mist, leaving Li to swing Sakura around, dip, and give her a long, passionate kiss."do you really love me?""Yeah Li, I do."" Do you lo…" "Yes."

**THE END**

** **

FrEaKy_Me: Well my fist CC fic, but I didn't like the whole plot, so I'm working on an alternate story, with the same beginning.Please No flames as this is my fist story.


End file.
